This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS Primary Objective To demonstrate the non-inferiority of a once-daily PI- and a once-daily NNRTI-containing regimen as compared with standard twice-daily ARV therapy for the initial treatment of individuals infected with HIV-1 from diverse areas of the world.